This invention relates to an apparatus and method for lifting containers, in particular, refuse containers which include a pair of side channels which provide fork pockets.
The refuse and solid waste collection industry in the United States generally uses four or five container sizes. The containers conventionally include a pair of parallel channels which provide fork pockets so that fill containers can be lifted by front loader collection trucks.
Empty containers are generally delivered to the waste collection site by a small truck which carries one container at a time and which may pull a trailer carrying more containers or by a flatbed truck which is equipped with a knuckleboom crane. The knuckleboom crane unloads the containers using slings or chains and occasionally requires a second man.